Disney - Tails 2 - Tailsbob Foxpants - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what the intro may like in Tails 2, made by UbiSoftFan94, inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast (The Disney - Tails the Disney Character and Friends Cast as The Rayman Cast) *Tails as Rayman *Captain Phobeus as Globox *Sonic as Murfy *Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, and Jose Carioca as The Teensies *Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy *Ariel as Carmen the Whale *Paul Bunyan as Clark *Iago as Bzzit *Adult Nala as Uglette *Captain Hook as The Admiral Razorbeard *Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Abis Mal as Ninjaws *Headless Horseman as The Zombie Chickens *Gnasty Gnorc as Axel *Baron Dante as Foutch *Sir Kay as Umber (Coloccus) *Horace, Jasper, Banzai, Ed, and Monstro as The Robot-Pirates *The Big Bad Wolf as Jano *Tiny Tiger as Grolem 13 *Malifecent the Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur (The Thomas, Rayman, Disney, Sonic, and 20th Century Fox as The Evil Villains' Revenge Cast) *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Emily as The Blue Fairy *Scratch and Grounder as The Doorknobs *Luke as Dumbo *Caitlin as Mrs. Jumbo *Smudger as The Ringmaster *Clowns as Themselves *Tillie as Alice *Stephen as The White Rabbit *Bulgy as The Cheshire Cat *Daisy as The Queen of Hearts *Troublesome Trucks as The Marching Cards *Rayman as Peter Pan *Admiral Razorbeard as Captain Hook *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Mr. Smee *Robo-Pirates as The Pirates *Abigial as Snow White *Mr. J. Thaddues Toad as Prince Charming *Elizabeth as The Queen *Mavis as The Witch Transcript *Thomas: (laughs) Oh hi there. (winks) Engine number 1. Thomas the Tank Engine. Since you've all watched Tails when he was born a baby in Tails 1, he became a young engineer on a young engine. *Emily: That's right, Thomas. (giggles) He wore a green t-shirt with the yellow number 2, a white diaper, and red shoes. *Luke: That's why he was a baby. *Tillie: But as a kid, now wearing a blue engineer hat, blue shirt, blue shorts, and a pink neckerchief, he saved his mother, Princess Aurora, from the evil Jafar, thanks to the help of the joint effort, from his father, Hercules, his nephew, Robin Hood, his vain brother, Rabbit, and also his best friend, Charmy. *Stephen: Now he's a teenager, wearing a red neckerchief, a blue vest with an O symbol, and purple shorts. Oh dear lord! Oh dear lord! It turns out that Tails seems to have limbs, unlike Rayman does. *Rayman: Did I hear somebody say that Tails has a red neckerchief and purple torso, just like me? *Abigial: Wow! Tails is just like Rayman in every suitable platform! *Mr. J. Thaddues Toad: We must get some tickets and tell them that we'll see Tails 2 after Tails 1! Here we go! We've got some tickets for Tails 2, because we've seen Tails 1! *Chorus: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea, SpongeBob Squarepants, Absorbent and yellow and porous is he, SpongeBob Squarepants, If nautical nonsense be something you wish, SpongeBob Squarepants, Then drop to the deck and flop like a fish, SpongeBob Squarepants, SpongeBob Squarepants, SpongeBob Squarepants, SpongeBob Squarepants, SpongeBob Squarepants (repeat) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof